


blessed by a curse

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Ten is convinced he has a curse. The curse of walking on his friends jacking off.





	blessed by a curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my other Doten fic "the first day of my life" and inspired by a porn video that I'm convinced it's actually Doyoung.  
> (I wrote this on my phone, sorry for any mistakes.)

Ten was convinced he had been cursed.  
  
There was just no way someone could walk into their friends jacking off five times in less than a year.  
  
It had to be a curse, for sure.  
  
The first time was barely a year ago, when they were still trainees, living together in a way too small dorm for a bunch of smelly and hormonal teenagers. He blamed it on tight schedule and even tighter spaces when he walked into the bathroom only to find Hansol sitting on the toilet with his hand doing movements Ten was way too familiar with. He gasped and left, but things between him and his dear friend were never the same.  
  
The second time was a few months later, back when the anticipation of the first NCT unit had them all on his tiptoes.  
  
Who would debut first? Who wouldn't? Who won't debut at all? The ambience was heavy. The laughs were muted while anxiety tears could be found too often on the trainees' cheeks.  
  
Ten tried to stay positive about it, smiling when nobody else wanted to. So one night, as he was trying to fall asleep, he heard Yuta in the bed next to him whimper quietly, the familiar slap of skin coming from under his blankets. Ten stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep. His friend had been suffering from insomnia for a few weeks now, always anxious and wondering if leaving Japan was the best choice after the chances of him debuting him first were thin. After the deed was done, the soft snores of the Japanese were like music to Ten's ears and he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.  
  
After debuting, everything was different. The five of them moved to a different dorm, bigger and more comfortable. At the same time, a thing between him and Doyoung began and neither of them needed to do those things to get off, instead they did it with each other and it felt a thousand times better.  
They lost their virginities to each other and after that they enjoyed learning together so many new things.  
  
It was karma, -after one (or maybe two) nights in a row of loud sex with Doyoung-, the reason he went into Taeyong and Doyoung's room one night only to find Jaehyun and their leader sitting next to each other on the bed, hands wrapped around each other cocks, kissing passionately.  
It was an image he won't ever be able to forget. The worst thing is that the couple didn't even bother to stop. Taeyong opened his eyes, still kissing Jaehyun, and smiled against his mouth never looking away from Ten.  
  
He would have to tell Doyoung to be more quiet next time.  
  
After that time he was already convinced he was cursed. He had seen not one, not two or three, but four dicks he definitely never wanted to see, hard and... Ugh, a curse!  
  
But there was a fifth time.  
  
He had been especially busy helping SM's choreographers build a choreo for EXO's comeback, while NCT U was having little promotions after the frenzy of their debut.  
  
Doyoung, like the big celebrity he was, had individual schedules as well so the time they got to spend together was limited to exhausted cuddles at night and sharing a meal from time to time.  
  
He would be lying if he said he didn't miss his bunny. Not only in bed but his company as well, his dumb jokes and bright smile. Ten managed to escape early from practice one day, remembering Doyoung didn't have schedule that day. He bought Doyoung's favorite cake on the way home, ignoring his manager calling him boyfriend material the rest of the ride.  
  
The dorm was empty save from Taeil who was probably sleeping in his room. Ten left the piece of cake in the kitchen and with a big smile he walked on his tiptoes to Doyoung's room. He opened the door hoping to find his (boy)friend on his phone or maybe sleeping on the bed, but to his surprise and also disappointment, the room was empty.  
  
_Where are you, bunny?_  
  
He decided to check his own room. Sometimes they slept there when Taeyong and Jaehyun wanted the room to themselves, and Doyoung always said, - with the cutest blush on his cheeks- that he loved Ten's scent.  
  
As expected, Doyoung was there in his room. But he wasn't sleeping or playing on his phone.  
  
Ten's heart skipped a beat when he realized what was Doyoung actually doing.  
His bunny was on his knees, bare from the waist down, hard and leeking cock grasped tightly on his left hand while with his right, he was shoving three fingers deep inside himself. He was moaning softly, airy whimpers filling the room, but what made Ten lose his mind was the blue sweater Doyoung was wearing. It was Ten's, an old worn out sweater he used to sleep with. It was falling from Doyoung's shoulder letting Ten see his milky skin under it, neck raised high as another moan left his lips.  
  
Ten didn't realize how long he had been staring, but something he did gave him away because the next thing he saw were Doyoung's terrified eyes looking straight at him.  
  
"T-Ten!" he yelled, trying to cover himself up, face redder than Ten had ever seen before.  
  
"Sorry... I was just..." Ten whispered, still in shock at the scene he had encountered. "Is that my sweater?"  
  
"What?" Doyoung tried to stand up, but to Ten's absolute surprise, there were two thin cables coming from inside of him, and a faint buzzing sound could be heard from it. Doyoung looked even more embarrassed than before, if that was even possible.  
  
"I'll go," Ten offered, not even moving an inch. "If... If you want."  
  
Doyoung looked at him with desperation, as if trying to communicate everything he needed to say with his teary eyes. "Ten please..."  
  
The thai didn't need more convincing.  
He dropped to his knees and kissed Doyoung hard, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.  
  
"I missed you so much, bunny." he moaned against Doyoung's neck, sucking and biting his skin.  
  
"I missed you too..." Doyoung moaned back, opening his legs wide so Ten could get comfortable between them. "God, I missed you so much."  
  
Ten pushed the blue sweater under Doyoung's armpits until he was able to wrap his lips around Doyoung's pink nipples, bringing out more whimpers and delicious moans from his bunny.  
  
"What's this?" Ten asked, pressing his fingers against Doyoung's already wet and prepped hole. "Where did you even get this?"  
  
"I have my ways." Doyoung replied, smiling shyly. Ten pulled out the strings. Two small bullets, one pink and one blue came out of Doyoung still buzzing against the floor. His entrance clenched against nothing and Ten looked entranced at the way it was practically begging to be filled.  
  
Doyoung's hands found their way into the Thai's pants, grabbing and stroking his already hard member and pushing down his pants with desperation in every one of his actions.  
  
"Hurry, hurry..." Doyoung whispered. Ten cursed under his breath, trying to shove his clothes off himself as fast as he could. Without thinking too much about it, he lined up his erection with Doyoung's entrance and thrusted inside of him in one go.  
  
They moaned at the same time, Ten at the tightness of the korean and the latter at how full and completed he felt after what it felt like hours of pointless masturbation.  
  
"Bunny, I need to move... Please."  
  
"Move, move... Fuck me fast, I need it. I need you, Tennie."  
  
Ten began to fuck Doyoung with hard and sharp movements, controlled and rhythmic as only a dancer like him would do. It made Doyoung go insane, getting closer and closer to release after every thrust against his prostate. Ten's scent all around him, mixed with the perfume on the sweater and their own mixed scent of sweat and sex added to how hot and erotic it all was. Fucking on the floor, desperate to come, not enough time for words or kisses, just bites and moans and _'faster', 'harder'._  
  
With a sharp cry and a bite on Ten's neck, Doyoung came all over his own tummy and his sweater. The way he squeezed Ten, who was still inside of him during the entire time he rode his orgasm, brought his boyfriend to release as well.  
  
Doyoung's body completely gave up after coming, falling to the floor as a limp doll, Ten falling on top of him.  
  
"That was..." Ten said trying to catch his breath. "... Amazing."  
  
Doyoung replied with a noncommittal hum.  
  
"I know we need to clean up... But I can't feel my legs." Doyoung smiled, closing his eyes and squirming at the way Ten was planting lazy and wet kisses all over his shoulders and neck.  
  
"You know, this is the first time I catch a group member playing with themselves with such a happy ending."  
  
"The first time? There's been more than one time?"  
  
"Ugh, long story, bunny. Can you get up?"  
  
After showering and getting a second round with Doyoung deep inside of himself this time, Ten decided he could deal with a curse if it brought him such a blessing like Doyoung into his life.  
  
  



End file.
